I'm too late
by VGirl16
Summary: One-Shot: Song Fic to Anastacia's 'Rearview' Lyrics. Kagome accepts her feelings for Inuyasha - It's just a bit too late . . .


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. The song 'Rearview' is sung by Anastacia and according to that I also don't own the song.  
  
AN: The idea of writing this came when I listen to the song, by now it's my fav song of the week. I hope someone reads this; and if someone does please review. Enjoy the fic. ^_^  
  
*Song*  
  
~ Thoughts~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*I use to tell myself that you would wait  
  
I borrowed time for two and I twisted fate  
  
I left us floating in the air for the wind to hold on to  
  
It let me down it let you go*  
  
"Inuyasha, I'm back."  
  
Kagome climbed out of the well and looked around. Inuyasha wasn't there. Kagome sighed and pushed her bike out of the well. "If you need him he isn't there and if you don't need him he's always around." Kagome noticed quietly.  
  
After Kagome had picked up her bike she looked around again. ~Maybe he's angry because I was away so long.~ She shook her head. ~He has to accept that I have duties in my own time.~ With that Kagome jumped on her bike and made her way to Kaede's village.  
  
*I drive around like everything's okay  
  
And I feel the lightening in our own mistakes  
  
And I was gonna tell you  
  
I wish all our wrongs could be right  
  
I'm too late  
  
I looked in my rearview  
  
And now I don't see you*  
  
While Kagome was riding on her bike she looked around to see if Inuyasha was somewhere around, but in fact no one was around.  
  
~I hope nothing bad has happen while I was away.~ Kagome started riding the bike even faster.  
  
When she reached the village Kaede was living she stopped and leaned the bike against a small hut. "Kaede? Are you in there?"  
  
"I'm behind the hut."  
  
Kagome smiled when she finally found the old woman sitting on the ground behind the hut. Kaede turned around and faced her. "You're back?"  
  
"Yeah, I had some tests to do." Kagome answered and sat down beside Kaede. "Have you seen Inuyasha or the others?"  
  
"Why do you ask?"  
  
"Well, normally Inuyasha would have been at the well but he wasn't. I thought he maybe was here and told you were he is."  
  
Kaede looked on the ground and sighed quietly. "Inuyasha wasn't here but maybe you'll find the others near the river. They build a small camp there two days ago."  
  
Kagome looked at the old woman sceptical but thanked her for the information. She walked back to her bike. ~The others are near the river? Does this mean Inuyasha isn't?~  
  
*Sometimes the things you want are hard to take  
  
Sometimes the ones you love are risks you don't make, yeah  
  
The dust has settled into nothingness  
  
and I yearn for yesterday  
  
Just look around  
  
I'm still the same*  
  
When Kagome came near the river she noticed Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara sitting in the grass. She waved her hand when they turned round.  
  
"Kagome you're back!" The little kitsune shouted and jumped into her arms. Kagome hugged him and looked at the others. "I'm sorry; I thought the tests would have been easier." She shrugged and put a small smile on her face.  
  
"No problem." Sango answered. "After all we're still alive."  
  
"So nothing happened while I was gone? I mean no fights or anything comparable?"  
  
Everyone shook his head.  
  
"And where is Inuyasha?" Kagome asked all of sudden.  
  
Sango looked at Miroku who sighed as he faced Kagome. "Is he okay?"  
  
"Probably." Miroku said. "We don't know where he is."  
  
Kagome blinked. "Do you mean he walked away without saying where he was going?" Miroku nodded without saying anything. "He must have said something; he can't just go away on his own."  
  
"But he isn't on his own." Shippo exclaimed. "He's with Kikyou."  
  
Kagome's eyes widened. "He's . . . no he can't!"  
  
Sango walked closer to her friend and put a hand on her back. "I'm sorry Kagome."  
  
Kagome looked into Sango's face before she handed her Shippo. The girl took her bike and disappeared over a hill. Miroku walked to Sango's side and looked at her. "Do you think she will be okay?"  
  
"Someday she has to." Sango said with a sigh.  
  
*I drive around like everything's okay  
  
Like everything's okay  
  
And I feel the lightening in my own mistakes  
  
And I was gonna tell you  
  
I wish all our wrongs could be right  
  
I'm too late  
  
I looked in my rearview  
  
And now I don't see you*  
  
Kagome rode her bike as fast as she could. She didn't know where she was going to stop. She only wanted to find Inuyasha.  
  
~It's my fault he's gone. I shouldn't have been away for so long. I couldn't tell him . . . ~  
  
She started to cry and looked into the blue sky. ~Inuyasha . . . ~  
  
*So many things that we didn't  
say  
  
So many reasons the world's not the same  
  
Oh, it's not the same*  
  
~Inuyasha . . . I love you. I'm sorry I didn't tell you.~  
  
Kagome wiped off her tears and tried to concentrate to where she was driving, but she failed. Every time it seemed that she had something different in mind than Inuyasha the memories of him popped up from somewhere and they made her cry even more.  
  
*I drive around like nothing's here has changed  
  
But I know the sky has one more cloud to break  
  
And I was gonna tell you  
  
I wish all our wrongs could be right  
  
I'm too late  
  
I looked in my rearview  
  
And now I don't see you*  
  
Kagome stopped when she reached a big lake. She looked around and noticed that she had never been here before. She looked into the direction she had  
come from and wondered how far she was away from the well.  
  
Kagome's eyes flew over the lake when she suddenly noticed a person standing on the other shore. When she looked more closely she noticed it was Inuyasha, but he wasn't alone; Kikyou was with him.  
  
Tears filled her eyes when she saw the two kissing. "Inuyasha . . . ."  
  
*I said  
  
I drive and everything has changed  
  
And I feel the lightening it's in my own mistakes  
  
And I was gonna tell you  
  
I wish all our wrongs could be right  
  
I'm too late  
  
I looked in my rearview  
  
and now I don't see you*  
  
Kagome sighed and turned around. Silently she rode back to the camp. She wanted to look back but she didn't. ~It will be harder if I would do so. Just forget him.~ She said to herself.  
  
She increased her speed. All she wanted to do was to get back home, or at least to her friends at the camp. A lone tear streamed down her cheek. Without hesitating Kagome wiped it away. ~I hope you'll become happy Inuyasha.~  
  
*I used to tell myself  
  
that you would wait*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That's it. I didn't correct it, because I wrote it in about twenty minutes and I'm in a hurry. And just that everyone knows: I don't like Kikyou but I also don't hate her; she can be a bitch but sometimes she also can be nice. After all I like Kagome more than her and even if the fic might appear that I like Kikyou/Inuyasha pairings I don't. I think Inuyasha makes a better couple with Kagome. Just my point of view.  
  
Review please!  
  
Ja ne! 


End file.
